The Red King's Sword
by CLBONE13
Summary: If you stand together you'll never fall
1. Chapter 1

_**THE RED KING'S SWORD**_

**If you stand together you will never fall**

**CAST OF CHARACTERS**

**LYOKO WARRIORS**

**Aelita Padme Hopper**

**Jeremiah "Jeremy" Michael Belquois**

**Nelana Safire-eye**

**Obi-wan Eric Skywalker**

**Avatar Aang Wang**

**Katara Kya Quong**

**Charles "Charlie" Lyell Bone**

**Olivia Valerie Vertigo**

**Anthony "Tony" Spencer Jones**

**Edien Hermia Kellerman**

**Jared Richard Grace**

**Wilma "Will" Erina Vanton**

**Grayson "Max" Maxamillian Sumner III**

**Brooke Elizabeth Lundgren**

**Oliver "Odd" David Donald Daniel Duncan Della Robia V**

**William James Dunbar**

**Kenny **

**Galen Marek**

**Jaina Leiana Solo**

**Jacen Darren Solo**

**Lowbacca**

**Sokka Hakoda Quong**

**Tophia "Toph" Alexandria Beifong**

**Prince Zuko Chiron**

**Princess Azula Chiron**

**Tiana "Ty Lee" Jay Miss so**

**Mai Wing Yee**

**Suki Heron**

**Emma Elizabeth Tolly**

**William "Billy" Rufus Raven**

**Tancred Bartholomew Torrson**

**Lysander Adam Sage**

**Benjamin Aaron Brown**

**Fidelio Fredrick Gunn**

**Gabriel Lucian Silk  
Stragg**

**Inora Sparks**

**Simon Andrew Grace**

**Mallory Helen Grace**

**Irma Lauren Lair**

**Taranee Teresa Cook**

**Cornelia Elizabeth Hale**

**Hay Lin Yoshiro**

**Caleb McCartney**

**Natalia Felicia Anastasia Romanov**

**Ernest "Ernie" Bartholomew Tweeny**

**Harley Davidson Eisenstein**

**Patrick Horace Belquois**

**Adam Virgil Belquois**

**Tahiri Veila**

**Jess Duquesne**

**Xander**

**MENTORS**

**Franz Hopper-Schaffer**

**Ahsoka Tano Skywalker**

**Lucas "Luke" Qui-Gon Skywalker**

**Ben Anakin Skywalker**

**Anakin Lucas Solo**

**Jedi Master Yoda**

**Anakin Skylar Skywalker**

**Leiana "Leia" Skywalker Solo**

**Padme Amidala Skywalker**

**Qui-Gon Cleigg Skywalker**

**Han Solo **

**Lorna Dane Skywalker**

**Hakoda Quong**

**Paton James Yewbeam**

**Julia Marina Ingledew**

**Orwin Shadowslayer**

**Helen Spiderwick Grace**

**Yan Lin Yoshiro**

**Olaf "Iver" Iverson**

**Athena Taylor**

**VILLIANS**

**Darth Sidious**

**Agram**

**Yolanda Yewbeam**

**Granta Omega III**

**Harold Ulrich Stern Sr.**

**Ezekiel Gideon Bloor**

**Asajj Ventress**

**Yorath Yewbeam**

**Manfred Ezekiel Bloor**

**Grizelda Yewbeam Bone**

**Lucretia Yolanda Yewbeam**

**Eustacia Elyria Yewbeam**

**Morgan Lafey**

**Lord Grayson Maxamillian Sumner II**

**Dagbert Endless**

**Dorcas Anabel Loom**

**Tatiana Tilpin**

**Joshua Matthew Tilpin**

**Eon Gunray**

**Lumiya Ventress**

**Raymond "Ray" Peter Fisher**

**Mulgarath**

**Prince Phobos**

**Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas**

**Idith and Inez Branko**

**Nute Gunray**

**Korg and Zed**

**SUPPORTING HEROES**

**Antea Chiron Hopper**

**Ursa Chiron**

**Mace Windu**

**Plo Koon**

**Kit Fitso**

**Aayla Secura**

**Luminara Unduli**

**Barriss Offee**

**Jarjar Binks**

**Elphaba Melena Thropp**

**Glinda Anna Upperton**

**Jack Dillon Jones**

**Lando Calrissian**

**General Iroh Chiron**

**Logan MacGyver**

**Chewbacca the Wookie**

**UNDETERMINED**

**Harold "Ulrich" Stern Jr.**

**Yumishoka "Yumi" Ishyama**

**Hiroki Ishyama**

**Venetia Solange Yewbeam**

**Eric Archibald Shellhorn**

**Samantha "Sam" Knight**

**CIVILIANS**

**Herb Ernest Pichon**

**James "Jim" Morales**

**Eugene Arnold Keaton**

**Joseph "Joe" Peter Morales**

**Annika Caliburn Sumner**

**Richard Grace**

_**CHAPTER 1: THE DREAM**_

_**It was night. **_**Since when is it night on Lyoko? **_**Aelita Hopper thought. She was running. Down a dark street! Someone chasing her! A dark **__**street? **__**Was this really Lyoko? Aelita held her breath. She didn't need time to focus on where she was. She just had to get away! Aelita was thirteen almost fourteen. She was willowy and short. She had pale skin, colorless bony lips, short pink hair (which in the past few months had grown slightly), and emerald green eyes. **__**Aelita's father had just recently returned from eluding Xana (an evil artificial intelligence he'd created) on the worldwide web just a few months ago Aelita and her friends Jeremy Belquois, Odd Della Robia, William Dunbar, Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishyama had defeated Xana after 2-and-a-half years of fighting him they had done it all with the help of a virtual world called Lyoko inside a super computer, in the final battle with Xana, Aelita's father Franz Hopper had been on the verge of sacrificing himself, she had protected him and saved his life only by shouting "I love you". Now as far as Yumi and Ulrich were concerned they were done with Lyoko, but the truth was the super computer was on and would stay on for good, Franz was currently in search of a way to keep it on forever**_**. ****No time to think about that **_**Aelita told herself briskly, **_**Your life is in danger.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lyoko Warriors

_**CHAPTER 2: THE LYOKO WARRIORS**_

"**Morning" The postman sounded completely cheerful. Much more cheerful than Aelita felt. "Good morning," she responded. Why was he here? He almost never came to their house. "A package." The postman hauled a box out. "To a 'Mister John Stones'." "Not here," said Aelita. The truth was, her father was here; he just wasn't answering the door. He never answered the door. The postman handed her the package and left; that was the first unusual event of the day.**

**Jeremy's cousin, Patrick, was nowhere near as intelligent as Jeremy. Patrick was a born hoodlum. Four schools in the past five years—since his parents divorced—had kicked him out. Patrick's father, Horace, was also not good at staying out of trouble with the law. To Jeremy's disgust, he was now eating breakfast with them at the same table. Jeremy's parents were divorced too, but unlike Horace, who was famously unfaithful, it was merely because Jeremy's mother moved around a lot because of work. Jeremy's father, Michael, had wanted more than anything to settle down—and now he had, here in Salem, Massachusetts. And now, just after spring break, Michael had gone to Africa to try to settle things with his ex-wife. Jeremy had been left behind as usual, stuck alone in a house until the end of the school year with these pigs and Patrick's eleven-year-old brother, Adam. Adam was (there was no other word for it) eccentric. "So, Jerry…" That was one thing Horace did that Jeremy hated; he couldn't stand being called Jerry. "I understand ya got this girl." "What girl?" Jeremy was not interested in talking about nonexistent hot teachers or girlfriends of his father in the middle of breakfast. "Y'know, yer babe. Alicia, or somethin'." "It's Aelita," Jeremy corrected him. "So you admit it!" his uncle declared, pointing his finger triumphantly. Jeremy shook his head. "She's my friend—nothing else!" Patrick snorted in his milk. "Hey!" said Jeremy. "What makes you think she's my girlfriend?" "The way ya lookit 'er," Horace drawled. "The way ya talk about her…" "The way she calls every two hours," added Patrick. "Not every two hours," Jeremy grumbled. "And she just got back with her father from the lakehouse and he's been working a lot since." "Oh, so she turns to her little Jeremy for comfort while her father's gone!" Patrick sang. It was then Adam came down. That surprised Jeremy—his cousin was even dressed. Adam usually was never ready for school on time, and he always ate breakfast alone in his room. Adam made himself late for school on purpose so he wouldn't have to ride with his alcoholic father and big-mouthed brother in their messy van. Also, if Adam was late for school, he wouldn't get picked on in the halls because they'd be empty. Jeremy thought Adam wouldn't be down until he had already caught the 9:04 bus to Cadec Academy. Jeremy had always taken the bus on the first day of school. Adam didn't even take the breakfast he usually had in his room. Instead, he helped himself to the pancakes that were still in the pan. **_**Maybe he wants to ride the bus with me,**_** Jeremy thought. "So, Adam," said Horace. "Why you up so early?" Adam said nothing; he rarely spoke. "Maybe he wants to ride with us," said Patrick. Adam ate the pancakes in silence. Then, he grabbed his bag and left before anyone else in the house; two hours before anyone usually left. That was the second unusual event.**

"**Morning, love," Chancellor Padme Amidala dropped a kiss on the head of her youngest grandson. Obi-wan said nothing. As usual, they were the first ones up, and the only ones in the kitchen except the family protocol droid, C-3PO. Obi-wan had always been a morning person. His mother, Lorna, always slept in because she worked in Republic services as a doctor. Obi-wan's two oldest cousins, Anakin, called Nakin, and Ben, both nineteen, always went to bed at two, which meant they couldn't get up until at least ten. Both Obi-wan's uncle Luke and aunt Ahsoka were the kind of Jedi knights who only got up early when there was a mission involved, and this wasn't a mission; not yet. "Why, master Obi-wan," said 3-PO. "The Jedi council would like to remind your grandfather that he is to attend a meeting tonight." Obi-wan poured himself juice—it was that mucky earth stuff, but it was better than nothing. "Tell Grandma, she tells him everything," he said. "'Sides, I'm headed for Cadec." "And are your things packed, dear?" Padme asked him. "Yeah, Grandma," he responded. Obi-wan's cousin Jason entered. Jason did not look like the rest of the Skywalker men; he was short, chubby, and pimple-faced, his brown hair constantly in need of combing. Jason was carrying a cage. Obi-wan didn't know what was in it, but he guessed it was one of the rats from the basement. Jason constantly wanted a new pet; Obi-wan, on the other hand, was quite fine with the pets he had. He had a phoenix his mother had brought back from a trip to another world. Obi-wan called him Fire-Flyer. He also had a pet that was our cultural equivalent of a dog, only it had a beak. Obi-wan had caught her himself in the greenery of the Jedi temple. He called her Snowrunner. "Good morning Grandma!" Jason was already dressed in school clothes. "Good morning Jason," said Padme. "Good morning 3PO!" Jason was always cheerful. Obi-wan never thought to be cheerful. Not with the dreams haunting him; not with the Warrior Council mission at stake. "Good morning master Jason, what would you like for breakfast?" Jason grinned. "What do we have?" "Earth slop," growled Obi-wan. "Did anyone hear from my dad?" Obi-wan's father, Qui-Gon, was on important Jedi business; he wouldn't be joining the rest of the family until Friday. "Sorry," said Jason. "Do you think I can take Winifred to school?" Obi-wan looked in the cage. There was not a rat there, but a large brown squirrel almost the size of snowrunner. "The Bloors won't even let you bring a goldfish, and they're running Cadec now." Obi-wan opened the refrigerator and gazed at the sorry selection of moldy fruit and bad-smelling vegetables. "Nothing edible," he groaned to himself. It was then the member of the family who always got up last entered the kitchen. It was Obi-wan's grandfather Anakin. "Hi Grandpa," Jason called. Obi-wan held his breath; his grandfather was usually the last one down. There it was, the third unusual thing of the day.**

"**Good morning." Aang tried to sound cheerful. It was a sorry chore. It didn't matter; it was his first day at Cadec Academy. He was being haunted by those dreams and he could see from Katara's face that she was affected too. Also sitting at the breakfast table was Toph, Zuko, Suki, and Toph's cousins Yumi, who was fifteen, almost sixteen, and little Hiroki, who was eleven. Katara's brother, Sokka, hadn't gotten up yet. Yumi and Hiroki's parents were visiting Yumi's sick grandmother in Tokyo. "Good morning," said Katara, trying to sound cheerful herself. "Sokka's sleeping in my bed again," whined Hiroki. "If you cleaned your room, he wouldn't be complaining all night about sleeping on the floor," said Yumi. "Nyeeh!" Hiroki whined. Zuko went to the stove and began to brew tea. He wasn't saying anything, obviously fuming about the clothes Yumi's mother had bought for him. Sokka came down. He was still dressed in pajamas. "Sokka, change," commanded Katara, sounding as bossy as usual. That was good; the dreams hadn't affected her so much. "Why?" asked Sokka, mid-yawn. "We got school, moron!" Toph snapped, speaking for the first time today. Sokka shook his head. "Not going," he said. "Suppose the Fire Nation has spies out here. They'll target your cousins and their friends." "Hey, that new student fee is expensive!" said Yumi. "If you don't go, you'll have to pay us back—every cent." Sokka looked down at the boxers and nightshirt he had slept in. Aang knew he didn't like the clothes Yumi's mother had picked. She picked them because he thought they were his 'style'; same with Zuko, who was dressed in something that resembled biker gear. All the same, he had no money. "I'll go change," he mumbled, turning around and walking right back up the stairs. Zuko put the teapot on the table. "Jasmine," Zuko murmured. "No honey." "Why is there no honey?" Hiroki demanded. "I like honey!" "It's the way my uncle makes it," Zuko snapped. "No honey, no sugar." The newspaper was on the table. Normally it would have been open to the funnies. Aang liked to read the funnies, even though he'd only been there a week and hadn't seen a newspaper before then. Today it was open to news, which was odd; the paperboy was always good about opening it to the right place. "SUDDEN CLIMATE CHANGES OCCURING IN THE AREA," the headline reported. "Sudden changes in climate?" piped Suki curiously. Zuko bent over the paper. "Like what?" "Lower temperatures and blustery winds, apparently," he muttered to himself. Katara laughed. "Probably some kind of joke. Sokka, get down here!" That was the fourth unusual event of the day.**

**The fifth unusual event of the day was probably the most extraordinary; Lorana was the first to notice it. From the home of the foster family the Council had placed her with, she noticed that the leaves had gone from spring green to the reds, oranges, yellows of autumn. Bundling herself up, she stepped out into the cold air and hurried across the street to the loft where the Skywalkers were staying. She rang the doorbell and it was not a member of the family that answered. It was Kenny. Kenny was twelve. He looked like he wasn't endowed with the power to read minds and a great connection with the Force, but this was misleading. Lorana knew more about his powers than anyone else. Today, Kenny's gray eyes almost pierced her. "Hi Kenny," she greeted in her heavy Na'vi accent that was not undone by her many years on Coruscant. "Hi," Kenny said in the spoiled brat voice of a Jedi prince. He opened the door and let her in. "How long have you been here?" "Master Fitso let me out early this morning," Kenny responded. "I came straight here so I could get a ride from 'Nakin." Lorana didn't get why Kenny, who was living with a great Jedi master, wanted a ride with 'Nakin. He should have been perfectly fine riding with the Jedi who raised him. Lorana, however, was almost inseparable from Obi-wan and didn't completely trust her white, human foster family. Zain Umbra, who was sixteen and rarely spoke, was sitting on a couch in the living room, watching TV with Lowbacca, a young Wookie in the Jedi order. The television was turned to Supernatural. He nodded once to Lorana upon seeing her, the closest to a hello he would give. Lorana ignored them and turned to Kenny. "So, where are the people who actually live here?" Almost as she spoke, trying to master the shadows his father had hidden in so well, 'Nakin Solo, dark-haired and blue-eyed, appeared at the top of the stairs with his half-alien cousin Ben, Jason, and his twin sister Jaina. 'Nakin grinned. "So, I understand just about everyone's ready, except Obi-wan, a'course." "Where is he?" Lorana asked. "In his room with Fire-Flyer and Snowrunner. Jaina bumped Lorana with her bag. "That kid takes two hours just to brush his teeth. Why don't you go up there and make your boyfriend hurry up?" she taunted. "He's not my boyfriend," Lorana replied in the most crisp, emotionless way she could. Lorana climbed the stairs to the attic. Just like every other room Obi-wan Skywalker had ever inhabited, this was filled with drawings and pictures of comets, stars, and planets, as well as sculptures. Obi-wan was very passionate about his work. "We're going to be late," Lorana called, a grin spreading across her face. "Sorry, lost it," he replied, returning her grin with a sheepish one of his own. Lorana noticed that he was wearing a flannel shirt, jeans, and a pair of dirty sneakers; his usual attire. As far as Lorana could see, he wasn't missing anything. Suddenly Obi-wan pulled back his pillow and revealed a small star-shaped charm on a chain. "It's an ancient heirloom from my mother's side of the family," he explained. "I won't part with it for as long as I live. It represents all the grave and utter travesties they've survived." Lorana smiled, taking the small symbol from around her neck. "That's like my lucky charm," she said. "Come on, lovebirds!" Ben called in a slightly whiny, but commanding voice. Lorana and Obi-wan followed slowly out of the door of the loft onto the windswept street.**

**Aelita climbed into the front passenger seat of the father's Jeep. She was in a bit of a tizzy from the dream and from looking outside; she had never seen so many bright colors in April. Her father seemed even more paranoid than usual. Jeremy boarded the 9:04 bus as usual. He lived in a technically all-city part of Salem, but even he could feel how blustery the wind was. His books flew out of his hands and he had to catch them as he got on board. The walk to school was more eventful than Aang had expected. Leaves blew in his face and he had to bend the wind to keep it from knocking him over or costing him his new books. Sokka was having an even worse time, as he kept tripping. Aang liked it. Katara didn't. It gave her a dark feeling. Charlie Bone contemplated how it was possible as leaves batted against the window of his great uncle Paton's car as the drove to Cadec. Olivia Vertigo almost lost all her schoolbooks getting into the taxi from the fancy hotel she and her mother had decided to stay in this semester. It was strange; the wind had never acted like this before. Tony, Eden, Stragg, and Anora walked to school softly and briskly. They knew something was going on as soon as they saw the red and orange leaves; they didn't speak of it. Tony did his best to mask that he had noticed it, but Eden couldn't help but be afraid. In the woods at the edge of Salem, where Spiderwick manor stood, it always seemed to be fall, but Jared noticed that this fall seemed different. As he pushed past his siblings and climbed into the back of his father's car, he felt a chill; like nothing would ever be the same again. Will didn't know what to make of it. "Strange weather we have here in Salem," she muttered decisively, shrugging off the extremely early fall as nothing important.**

**Riku was not a wild driver. Yet, the ride Sora, Kairi, and himself took across the city was nothing but wild. Maybe because the car they had bought didn't have any glass in the windows. Sora maybe lost a page or two from his new notebook to the long and blustery winds; he liked blustery winds. They were common on Destiny Islands. Kairi, on the other hand, wasn't really a fan of them. "Windy," Zain observed, looking around, as the seven young kids and their two non-speaking nineteen-year-old chaperones pulled out of the loft. **_**It **_**is**_** windy**_**, Lorana thought, as the wind pulled at her hair, even with the window closed.**

**Ulrich Stern hadn't noticed the wind. He sat across from his father in his limo as they pulled up to Cadec Academy. His father had never taken it to school before. Over spring break, his father had changed Ulrich's appearance; once, Ulrich had worn plain cotton clothes and had spiky, almost rebellious hair. Now his hair was flat and neat, and he was wearing 'respectable' clothes. "Ulrich," his father said in a distasteful voice. "Today you begin a new semester. A semester in which I expect better grades and better behavior." Ulrich didn't respond. "I funded this little merge with Bloor's Academy to make you a better man. And, from Ezekiel Bloor and his associates, you will become a better man." Ulrich couldn't think of anything to say. A better man—had his dad gone mental? And what is 'a better man', anyway. What Ulrich said was, "I'm not a man. I'm fifteen." His father frowned. "You'll be a man soon enough, and my son will not be a troublemaking slacker," he snapped. Ulrich was not a slacker; he didn't know it, but he was dyslexic. He couldn't read very well. "Now out." They stopped in front of Cadec. It looked different with the orange coat and the lion's crest at the bottom. Ulrich didn't notice the difference; not like Aelita did. The rusty Jeep was only a short distance away. Aelita felt her stomach turn. Just then, the sleek black limousine seemed to almost purposely knock itself into the edge of the jeep. The driver peeked out. "Watch where you're going, huh?" he hollered in a thick New York accent. Aelita got out of the car and grabbed her back. "Bye, Daddy." She kissed him on the cheek and ran away. The sickening feeling was so strong that she didn't look back.**

**Jim Morales was a big man. He was approximately seven feet tall and about a few hundred pounds. He was a gym teacher and the school's head disciplinarian. His word was law. Jim didn't take nonsense from students and he didn't believe in magic or spells. When he returned to his post on the day that all of this was happening he was ready for the rush. The strange weather didn't bother Jim. He barely noticed. He was thinking of all the new attractive women that would be at Kadic this semester. For starters there were two new teachers from Kansas starting today who just blew into Salem. And Jim had heard rumors that Miss Yewbeam, the head disciplinarian at Bloor's Academy (Charlie's great-aunt Lucretia), was surprisingly unmarried. (Either he hadn't heard everything or he heard the rumors wrong because Lucretia was nearly twice Jim's age). He also was thinking about baseball season. Jim's brother had enrolled his boy Joe who was sixteen into Kadic just before the start of the semester. Joe was a star athlete. The only thing Jim was really dreading was Joe's younger cousin Eugene Keaton. Eugene was freckled and pimpled; at twelve he couldn't throw a football. He couldn't even hold a football. Jim got out of his car imagining the baseball trophy nearly six feet high in the school hall. "There he goes" Jim mimicked the announcer at a big game, "Jim Morales. The coach of the Champion team! The King of baseball! The……………..Hey what are you looking at" Normally this question would be directed at a student but today Jim was in fact looking at three cats. Now if Jim was not observant enough to completely notice the weather, he was not observant enough to notice there was something special about these three cats. They looked perfectly ordinary except for their color. One was crimson, one orange and one yellow. These were the Red King's cats Aries, Leo, and Sagittarius. Jim just walked away from them. "No pets on campus" he murmured as he sauntered off.**

"**I haven't seen her in ten summers" Lorana tensely paced the little alcove of the Kadic hallway where she and Obi-wan stood, "I have no idea what to say to her! Ugh!" Obi-wan groaned, he hated it when she got like this. Ten more minutes and she'd be swearing in Na'vi. Obi-wan hadn't known the Na'vi had swear words before the last time she was nervous. "Quit you worrying" he said bravely, "You're Lorana Safire-eye. You turned fourteen on April 20****th**** 2005. You originate from the Shoshone people but you were raised by nuns in a church orphanage." Lorana brightened, that story was so ridiculous. Obi-wan grinned and went on, "You enjoy dancing and nature walks. Your best subject is World History. And you're from Grove Park Wyoming." Lorana grinned, Obi-wan could always cheer her up. "If you say so" she read the nametag he was wearing "'Obie Skylar" "I didn't pick it" he said defensively, "The Council did" "Well the Council also chose that silly back-story too" Lorana said with a laugh. **


End file.
